Frente a todos
by Vampisandi
Summary: Se mueve como calculando cada paso. Con los pantalones apretados y la camisa ajustada, va todo de negro, el bastardo lleva delineador negro incluso y Harry suda cada vez que voltea a mirarlo. Drarry. Slash. MUY Explícito.


Esto sólo es la compilación de la serie de drabbles que escribí para el drarrython, resultó ser que si los juntaba todos hacia un pequeño one-shot lleno de porn. Así que aquí está, cada separación marca un drabble.

Frente a todos

Se mueve como calculando cada paso. Con los pantalones apretados y la camisa ajustada, va todo de negro, el bastardo lleva delineador negro incluso y Harry suda cada vez que voltea a mirarlo. Maldito sea el que le enseñó la ropa muggle. Draco ignora a todo aquél que se atreva a posar su mirada sobre él. A Harry se le seca la boca, quiere ir y quitarle esa actitud altanera aplastándolo contra la pared, ahí frente a todos, en el Atrio, con medio Ministerio observándolos. Meterle la lengua hasta la garganta y frotarse contra él hasta quitarle lo elegante.

Harry siente que pierde el aire y sólo atina a fulminarlo con la mirada, porque cómo se atreve. Draco detiene su caminar elegante, se voltea hacia Harry, lo mira de arriba abajo y sonríe. Una sonrisa de superioridad mezclada con una mirada de burla que parece que dice "Ya quisieras, Potter". Bueno, él se lo había buscado, tendría que quitarle esa sonrisa.

-o

A Draco se le erizó la piel y tuvo que detenerse por completo. La sensación de peligro tensó sus músculos y aumentó su ritmo cardíaco. Volvió su cabeza a la dirección que le había dado la alarma. Seguía siendo Potter, pero ya no era el mismo de hace un minuto, al que Draco había dirigido ese gesto de desdén. Este Potter caminaba a paso seguro hacia él y el hormigueo que se expandía por la espalda de Draco sabía que algo estaba _mal_.

Se sentía como si le hubiera lanzado otro _Sectumsempra_ ahí en pleno Atrio. Porque Potter lo tomó de la cintura y Draco estaba seguro que quemaba. Todo su cuerpo quemaba, su sangre hervía y él podía jurar que se estaba desangrando por un simple toque. Su respiración se aceleró y sus ojos no podían apartarse de Potter, con ese maldito traje azul oscuro que le quedaba a la perfección. Sintió el aliento de Potter sobre sus labios, estaba tan cerca y Draco estaba seguro de que se evaporaría o caería en el vacío.

-o

A Harry se le ofuscó el pensamiento. De pronto sintió las manos de Draco en su espalda, aferrándose a su saco. El espacio entre los dos ahora era prácticamente nulo, quería cerrar los ojos pero la mirada de Draco se lo impedía. Harry no había estado más duro en su vida.

Casi gimió cuando Draco abrió un poco los labios y sus respiraciones se mezclaron, el lugar empezó a dar vueltas y esta vez Harry sí tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no caer. Sus manos se movieron por cuenta propia y buscaron la piel escondida tras esa camisa, Draco tenía que ser un condenado Veela para tener ese poder sobre él, porque no había otra explicación posible.

Harry abrió los ojos de nuevo y se lamió los labios, podía jurar que había escuchado a Draco jadear. Escuchó un carraspeo a su lado pero no pudo si quiera moverse.

–Caballeros…ehm… este es un lugar público… ehm… podrían… –dijo una voz nerviosa. Draco apartó su mirada y volteó su cara para enfocarse en el empleado del Ministerio, dejando expuesto su cuello. Draco le gruñó al empleado y sus manos se aferraron más a él. Harry estaba como hipnotizado y no pudo más que pasar la lengua por esa piel blanca y suave. Sintió a Draco temblar mientras él seguía lamiendo y rasgando su cuello con los dientes.

–Potter, hay que irnos –dijo Draco con la voz entrecortada. ¿Irse? ¿Para qué? Si ya sentía que estaban viajando a través del tiempo. Harry no quería moverse, su mano había bajado por la cintura de Draco y se había encontrado con el delicioso trasero de Draco, Harry tuvo que apretarlo todavía más contra él. Además a dónde irían. ¿Al futuro? ¿A otro planeta?

–A una cama –gimoteó Draco como leyendo sus pensamientos.

-o

Draco siente un tirón y de pronto se están apareciendo. Le debería preocupar más, pero su atención está centrada en esa lengua que no ha dejado de pasearse por su cuello y sube lentamente hacia su quijada. Luego se apodera de sus labios, de su boca y le destruye ahí mismo porque nada volverá a ser igual. No sabe cuando llegaron a esa habitación o en dónde rayos están, sólo está consciente de que necesita sentir más y necesita tocar esa piel.

Potter lo tumba en la cama mientras se arrancan las ropas. Draco siente que está mal, muy mal, que debe parar ahora o nunca podrá detenerse. Pero Potter ha roto su mejor camisa y ahora chupa con ansia su tetilla y Draco gime y se arquea contra él. Pero es cuando Potter mete su mano en su pantalón y empieza a masturbarlo que Draco decide que no le importa nada más, que sólo quiere sentir esos dedos acariciándolo y esa lengua apoderándose de él. Vivir ese momento y nada más.

-o

Harry no puede dejar de tocarlo, siente las pulsaciones de su miembro bajo su mano, escucha los gemidos de Draco y quiere más. Termina de quitarle la ropa que lo hace verse tan indecente y se quita la suya sin ningún cuidado. Lo besa y el sabor de su boca lo sacude, hace todo temblar, sus lenguas batallan y juegan una contra la otra, es todo tan vulgar. Se siente arder ante ese pensamiento.

Sus pieles chocan y Harry se siente tan sucio, porque desea lamerlo todo y cuando menos se da cuenta lo está haciendo. Lo lame, ahí, donde está prohibido siquiera pensarlo, mete su lengua una y otra vez, se siente tan sucio e incorrecto, está salivando de deseo. Draco no deja de gemir y empujarse contra él. Si no se lo folla ya se va a correr, así que coloca sus dedos dentro de Draco y éste se retuerce y pide más y más. Harry dobla las piernas del hombre rubio, las pega a su torso y el otro no se ha quejado ni una sola vez. Lo besa otra vez y siente una mano acariciar su mejilla, sus miradas chocan y lo oye susurrar.

–Esmeralda.

Harry cierra los ojos porque es demasiado, no puede perderse en esa mirada plateada, no sin antes marcarla.

-o

Draco siente que va a morir. Potter lo embiste con fuerza pero lentamente y Draco se aprieta contra él, gime ronco cada vez que sus cuerpos chocan, se encuentran y se funden. Están empapados de sudor y lo sabe porque ha recorrido a Potter con sus labios. Sus manos se aferran a las nalgas de Potter y aprietan con toda su fuerza. Y de verdad que va a morir, porque sus piernas están pegadas a su pecho y está completamente abierto para Potter y el pensamiento solo, lo hace jadear y empujarse más contra él.

Potter lo besa y hace que todo sea tan vulgar y sucio, le susurra palabras vergonzosas e indecentes, Draco tiene que cerrar los ojos para no correrse al verlo hablarle así. Pero lo sigue escuchando y no puede decirle que pare, por favor que no pare nunca. Y Draco sabe que no querrá recordar esto ni mañana ni nunca. No querrá recordar que estuvo ahí, retorciéndose como puta para Potter y gritando su nombre mientras se corría manchándolo de semen. Ahí, en esa cama, donde Potter lo masturbaba mientras se corría él también y mordía su hombro con fuerza y a Draco ni siquiera le importaba. Pero sabe que lo recordará, porque cada caricia quema y porque fue el mejor orgasmo de su puta vida.

-o

Harry no puede dejar de mirarlo. No puede ni quiere. Traza círculos en su piel con la yema de sus dedos y siente pequeñas corrientes de electricidad navegando por sus venas.

–Deberíamos volver al trabajo –dice Harry, pero no se mueve ni deja que el otro lo haga. Draco lo mira sin decir nada y lo vuelve a besar en un acto tan rápido que toma a Harry por sorpresa, pero no deja de corresponderle, siente su lengua caliente sobre la suya y le provoca un gemido desde el fondo de su garganta. Harry se da cuenta de que todo eso está terriblemente incorrecto, porque quiere a Draco otra vez jadeando y gimiendo bajo él. Necesita de nuevo esos labios por todas partes y los dedos clavándose en su piel. Lo desea todo otra vez, una y otra vez hasta que el mundo se resquebraje y no queden más que ellos dos.

Quiere a Draco entre esas sábanas para siempre y el pensamiento lo golpea tan fuerte que rompe el beso y sabe que su erección ha despertado de nuevo. Lo mira unos segundos y traza sus labios con la punta de sus dedos, dedos que Draco lame y chupa y encienden a Harry de nuevo.

-o

Potter se prepara él mismo con la saliva que Draco ha depositado en sus dedos, es la visión más erótica que Draco ha visto. Potter tiene la mirada clavada en él, las pupilas se han dilatado tanto que el verde parece más oscuro que nunca. Y luego lo siente, Potter descendiendo sobre su miembro y empalándose por completo. Joder, está tan apretado que Draco siente que va a explotar. Ambos gimen cuando el trasero de Potter choca contra la pelvis de Draco, Potter coloca sus manos en el estómago de Draco, se empuja hacia arriba y vuelve a bajar; echa la cabeza para atrás y su jadeos se vuelven más rápidos, los movimientos frenéticos y Draco apenas si puede creer que Potter esté ahí, enterrando su cuerpo en Draco con ansias y desenfreno.

Draco se aferra a sus muslos y sigue los movimientos de Potter, tan apretado y caliente, luego Potter se inclina y sin dejar de moverse lo besa a medias porque se le escapa un gemido en la boca de Draco, sus lenguas se encuentran a medio camino y se rozan en el aire. Potter cierra los ojos y Draco no puede evitar pensar que todo aquello lo han causado sus pantalones negros y su camisa que ahora yace rota en el suelo.

-o

Harry aumenta la velocidad y Draco le sigue el ritmo. Coloca sus manos en la almohada al lado de la cabeza de Draco, choca contra él con más fuerza, más y más rápido. El placer le nubla la visión y ya no puede concentrarse en nada más que en aquél calor que bulle dentro de él a cada estocada, explota cuando ya no puede más y se extiende rápidamente hasta la punta de sus dedos, dejándolo con la mente en blanco y sin aire. Siente un líquido caliente inundarlo y ve a Draco mordiéndose su labio inferior, los ojos entrecerrados y las mejillas coloreadas.

Lo besa otra vez, una y mil veces y no se cansará de hacerlo, acaricia su cabello rubio y la sensación de éxtasis que tiene dentro de él no se ha ido, Harry duda que desaparezca. Los mejores momentos de su vida los pasó en el aire, pero ni siquiera en la euforia de su primer partido de quidditch o en aquél en el que ganó la copa se sintió tan lleno de vida, nada se comparaba con esto. No se había dado cuenta de que no tenía que perseguir a la snitch sino a Draco y por fin lo había atrapado.

-o

Draco siente pesados los párpados, pero quiere seguir nadando en esa mirada. No han dicho palabra alguna, sus cuerpos siguen entrelazados, sus respiraciones aún se mezclan y se funden. Draco está aterrado.

Sabe que algo importante acaba de pasar, sabe que su vida ya no será la misma, quiere huir, gritar y odiarlo por ello. Pero esos ojos lo detienen y la piel candente pegada a él lo ata como una poderosa maldición. Draco cierra los ojos por fin y es como si sus otros sentidos se intensificaran, las manos de Harry acariciándolo son como dos brasas que lo marcan sin clemencia. Draco odia el fuego, necesita alejarse lo más pronto posible de ahí porque terminará engulléndolo y no podrá salir, va a entrar en pánico. Pero parece que el hombre a su lado lo intuye y lo abraza por la cintura y le da un beso profundo que lo tranquiliza. Draco siente que está cayendo en un sueño, todo arde y se aferra a Harry.

-o

Harry traza con su dedo una línea que va desde la frente de Draco hasta sus labios. La tarde ha caído, no se han movido de ahí. Es posible que a ambos los despidan, a él más que nada. Draco es un inefable y no tiene horarios fijos, pero los del Wizengamot son demasiado estirados. Aún así, Harry no hace esfuerzo por moverse, se acomoda entre las piernas de Draco y le da pequeños besos en sus mejillas. Harry se siente como un idiota redomado y se pregunta si fue así como se sintió Ron aquélla vez de los chocolates.

Draco abre los ojos y parece sorprendido de verle ahí. Harry podría ofenderse si no fuera porque siente la erección de Draco en su muslo y sonríe ampliamente. No ha pasado más de una hora, pero Harry no tiene problema con ello. Se mueve lentamente contra él, la fricción es deliciosa y no necesitan más que eso por el momento. Draco cierra los ojos pero Harry sabe que no es por sueño, suelta pequeños ruiditos que hacen que la erección de Harry se hinche más. Draco baja una mano y toma el miembro de Harry, empieza a moverla y Harry necesita tocarlo también, así que lo imita en sus movimientos. Draco vuelve a abrir los ojos, acerca su rostro y lame los labios de Harry, los delinea con su lengua delicadamente, Harry los abre para aceptar la intrusión en su boca y Draco lo besa con desenfreno. Sus manos se mueven rápidamente, sudan y gimen en la boca del otro. Draco muerde el labio inferior de Harry y sólo eso basta para que el clímax lo ahogue. Draco se frota contra él salvajemente y sin recato, segundos más tarde su semilla mancha la entrepierna de Harry.

Harry apenas si puede respirar y decide que no, ni siquiera la _Amortentia _podría hacerlo sentir así.

-o

Tal vez sea la magia. Los une, los fusiona y simplemente no pueden luchar contra ello. Draco se levanta y deja a Harry dormido en la cama. El piso está frío pero no se molesta en buscar calzado, sólo lleva su varita y conjura un hechizo calentador. Sale de la habitación y busca la cocina, es en ese punto que se da cuenta de que está en el departamento de Harry Potter. Ignora el sudor de sus manos, prepara té y algunos bocadillos con la limitada provisión de comida de Harry.

Cuando está colocando todo en una bandeja, siente un cuerpo caliente tras él, un brazo rodea su cintura y un beso es depositado en su cuello. Esta vez, ignora el sonrojo que ha cruzado por sus mejillas. La mano libre de Harry se posa sobre la mano que sostiene la varita de Draco. Chispas rojas y doradas salen de ella cuando los dedos se entrelazan. Draco no puede ignorar eso ni la amplia sonrisa de Harry, ni el sonrojo de éste, ni los besos que le quitan el aliento.

-o

Harry pudo haber entrado en pánico si no hubiera visto que la ropa de Draco seguía tirada en el suelo. Ahora lo tiene sentado en su regazo y lo ve comer, de una forma que no debería estar permitido. Draco corta con los dedos pequeños pedazos de pan con jamón y se los da en la boca a Harry. Accidentalmente recorre con su lengua, los dedos del otro cuando hace eso.

Draco toma un sorbo de té y al parecer está distraído porque una gota escapa y resbala por la comisura de sus labios. Harry se inclina y con sus labios la limpia de su barbilla. Ninguno trae ropa y nota como el calor crece entre los dos.

Siempre ha habido tensión entre sus casas, entre los animales emblemáticos de sus escudos. Peleas y discusiones, sangre y fuego. Siempre ha habido calor y pasión en cada comentario hiriente y partido de quidditch.

Y el calor no disminuye, las miradas luchan y arremeten. Pero esta vez es diferente, esta vez, tiene a Draco entre sus piernas.

-o

Harry prácticamente avienta la bandeja de comida, lo que desconcierta a Draco, pero luego siente esos dedos en su interior, suelta una exclamación de sorpresa y luego de placer. Draco se recarga contra la mesa, con toda su mitad de arriba recargada en la madera y piensa que Harry se ha quedado con hambre porque parece que quiere comérselo entero. Lo penetra con su lengua y las piernas de Draco se convierten en gelatina.

Después, su miembro entra y sale rápidamente, como si no hubiera mañana. Draco está arañando la superficie de la mesa y está seguro de que la arruinará, poco importa. Harry golpea ese punto sublime que hace que Draco pierda la razón. Podría pedirle lo que sea, su mansión, su dinero, un hijo, los océanos enteros y Draco diría que sí.

-o

Harry no puede creer lo que Draco despierta en él. Aferra una mano a su muslo y baja la mirada. Sus cuerpos se mueven juntos y parece que cada parte tiene su lugar, cada centímetro se acopla perfectamente al cuerpo del otro. No entiende como pudo pasar tan rápido. Draco sube su trasero buscando más contacto, Harry lo masajea y le da lo que quiere. Tan rápido y ya puede entender los pequeños gestos y gemidos.

Entra una y otra vez, su miembro está rodeado de piel caliente y deliciosa. Tiene que aceptarlo, no fue tan rápido. Sus caderas se mueven más rápido, el éxtasis bulle como agua hirviendo. Draco grita y suplica por más. Han sido años de observar, de pelear, de comentarios hirientes y espionaje obsesivo. Han sido años de negación y deseo contenido que ahora explotan en ese pequeño espacio de sensaciones mezcladas y confusas. Fantásticas. Penetra fuerte y apresurado, deja marcas en los muslos de Draco, una vez más y siente esa libertad sensacional, se vacía dentro de Draco con los ojos cerrados y gritando su nombre. Años para llegar hasta ahí, pero valió la pena la espera.

-o

–Me pregunto qué dirán todos de esto –susurra Draco.

–Me pregunto qué dirá tu padre.

Draco resopla y se acomoda en los brazos de Harry. Están en el sillón, demasiado perezosos para regresar a la cama. La noche ha caído afuera, el horizonte se ha pintado de azul oscuro y algunas nubes grises que se distinguen por las luces de la ciudad.

–Con suerte le dará un infarto –dice Harry, Draco lo patea, Harry se queja y luego de unos segundos ambos ríen.

–El empleado de cuarta seguro se está metiendo la mano –dice Draco después de un rato, no puede evitar hacer una mueca.

– ¿Quién?

–El de la mañana, te estaba viendo. Tenía una erección del tamaño de la torre Eiffel.

–No lo recuerdo, estaba muy ocupado haciendo esto –dice Harry y besa su cuello, va a dejar marcas el muy desgraciado. Draco se da la vuelta y encara a Harry.

–Mi padre se va a enterar algún día –dice serio.

Harry le da un pequeño beso en los labios.

– ¿Y? No voy a renunciar a ti.

-o

Draco oye la respiración de Harry sobre su cuello. Aún está inquieto por lo que él hombre le dijo hacía unas horas abajo, en el sofá. Si bien recuerda, los Potter y los Malfoy nunca se han llevado bien. Pero eso no importó cuando Draco se inclinó sobre Harry y lamió su miembro como si la vida se le fuera en ello, chupó y succionó, haciendo que Harry gimiera sin pudor. Lo que hizo que Draco tuviera que bajar una mano a su propia erección.

Draco detiene su recuerdo porque de verdad está cansado y se le va a poner dura de nuevo. Harry aprieta su abrazo alrededor de su cintura y Draco escucha nuevamente el ritmo de su respiración. Lo cierto es que siempre fueron Potter y Malfoy, pero ahora son Harry y Draco.

-o

Draco entra a la ducha y suspira de alivio al sentir el agua caliente sobre su cuerpo. Se voltea, pone shampoo sobre sus manos y lo mezcla. Empieza a repartirlo sobre el cabello moreno y da un masaje suave son sus dedos. Harry tiene los ojos cerrados y se deja hacer, sus manos tocan con delicadeza la cintura de Draco.

Lo llena de jabón y ambos ríen cuando sus toques producen cosquillas. Todo es tan doméstico que a Draco se le hace un nudo en la garganta. Sólo llevan un día juntos y ya parecen diez años. Es el turno de Harry para enjabonar su cabello y Draco sabe que lo que sea que hay entre ellos dos es serio, porque no deja que nadie toque su cabello. Harry sonríe, le da un pequeño beso en los labios y Draco lo besa de vuelta. El agua caliente recorre sus cuerpos y las manos de Harry le dan tranquilidad. Si así serán los próximos diez años, Draco no tiene queja.

FIN


End file.
